


Stella maris

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Italiano, Mention of Romantic Interest, Nintendo - Freeform, Octopath Traveler - Freeform, Tressa POV, WIP, for now
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Tuttavia, quando il tuo cammino ti porta lungo le coste e alla tua destra il mare è tutto un palpito di luce, speri di riconoscere in lontananza il profilo della sua nave.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Drabble e flash in progress mentre mi addentro nello splendido mondo di Octopath Traveler. Disponibile anche su Writer's Wing.  
> Ho iniziato con Tressa, non ho ancora idea né della struttura. né se questa raccolta si incentrerà su di lei e se ne creerò un'altra per altri personaggi, insomma è tutto molto free. Il rating è libero perché non prevedo di virare sul rosso o sull'arancione, ma come ho detto è una raccolta estemporanea e non so come si evolverà.  
> 

L‘odore del pesce e del sale penetra perfino il legno di cui è rivestita la tua stanzetta: i tuoi sogni, come ogni cosa a Crestonda, sono madidi di acqua marina.  
Quando ti corichi fra le lenzuola- nient’altro che un paio di modeste pezze di cotone indurite dal sole- aspiri sempre il profumo di salso fra le pieghe del tessuto.  
Lavarle è complicato, il sapone si sciacqua via a fatica e, dopo averle stese ad asciugare per molte ore, prendono uno strano sentore ferruginoso: eppure sarà proprio quell’odore che, qualche mese più tardi, molto lontana da casa, ricorderai con più nostalgia.

 


	2. II

Non sei il tipo che bada a certe cose: è troppo presto e, in ogni caso, non le reputi così importanti. Ma come puoi negarlo?, c’è una parte di te ancora abbagliata dallo splendore del sole sopra quei capelli biondi.  
Una giovane mercante giudiziosa non si abbandona a fantasie prive di fondamento: ecco il segreto della felicità.  
Tuttavia, quando il tuo cammino ti porta lungo le coste e alla tua destra il mare è tutto un palpito di luce, speri di riconoscere in lontananza il profilo della sua nave.

Un giorno, forse- quando sarai ricca e famosa- potrai inviare una squadra di mercenari a rintracciarlo. Gli chiederai se è disposto a venderti quel dipinto che ti ha tanto colpita (non lo vuoi comprare davvero: qualcosa, nel vibrare della sua voce mentre ne parlava, ti ha convinta che non se ne separerebbe per nulla al mondo. Ma tu desideri fingere di non essertene accorta, giocare un po’ con lui- facendo sfoggio della maestria acquisita nelle pratiche di mercatura).  
Magari lo inviterai nella tua casa, a contrattare comodamente adagiati in poltrona e davanti al fuoco di un grande camino. Sarà solo per vedere la danza delle braci che si riverberano sul merletto negligentemente liso della sua camicia. Ti godrai con un sorriso malizioso l’inquietudine che lo farà agitare davanti a te- dopotutto è un lupo di mare: la terra ferma non sarà mai il suo elemento.  
O forse sarà lui a porgerti ancora una volta la mano e ad aiutarti su per la scaletta che conduce sul ponte odoroso di pece?  
Sottocoperta potreste alzare i calici alla fortuna che vi ha riuniti dopo tanti anni (con qualche aiuto, s’intende): il lume dondolerebbe dolcemente su di voi, intorno a voi il beccheggiare della chiglia ormeggiata nella pace del molo. Le candele scalderebbero il rosso del liquore dentro i vostri bicchieri…  
All’improvviso, un tonfo azzurro: il suono dell’ancora levata.

Qui si ferma la tua fervida fantasia: qualcosa, oltre, inghiotte i tuoi pensieri e nel buio li increspa di un fresco tremore.


	3. III

Appena uscita da Cresponda, il tuo istinto ti chiama verso la montagna.  
I tornanti ti conducono verso l’alto; gradualmente, il profumo del vento trascolora dall’azzurro del mare al verde delle conifere.  
La testa ti gira un po’, non sei abituata a quelle altitudini. La polvere della via sta diventando asciutta, terrosa, mentre il salso la faceva bianca e così umida che ancora te ne porti un poca fra le pieghe degli abiti e sotto le suole delle scarpe.  
Gli abiti, già, che dopo giorni di faticoso cammino sono impregnati di sudore e che non vedi l’ora d’immergere in un torrente- uno di quelli su cui ti chini, piena di meraviglia.  
L’acqua ti accompagna nella tua salita e con il suo luminoso chiacchiericcio non lascia mai che tu ti senta sola. Ma si tratta di acqua dolce, un suono, una trasparenza e un odore del tutto nuovi per te. Quando sei stanca, ti piace fermarti a stuzzicare con un rametto i piccoli pesci che guizzano lungo la corrente. La resina rimane sulle tue dita per ore, e ti basta tergerti la fronte perché ti avvolga tutta nella sua freschezza.  
Gratti la corteccia dai tronchi e studi i funghi che crescono ai piedi degli abeti: dalle tue letture hai imparato che alcuni sono commestibili (sei sempre stata un’avida lettrice dei “libri di famiglia”, quei regesti di commerci e d’avventure che i mercanti sogliono compilare lungo i loro viaggi, e fra quelle pagine, spesso confuse di conti e colori e meraviglie). Tuttavia, la prudenza non è mai troppa: i funghi possono essere velenosi e la corteccia stillante di resina non stimola certo il tuo appetito.  
Te la cavi molto meglio con la pesca: tutto ciò che ti occorre è una piccola fionda, che sei lesta a fabbricare con un po’ di corda e i legnetti raccattati nel sottobosco. La strada tintinna di sassolini bianchi e neri, ciotti che hanno tutta l’aria di essere un lascito delle piene invernali: sono perfetti per mirare ai pesciolini che strisciano lungo il letto dei torrenti.  
Quando finalmente arrivi a Pletruvia, arrampicando a fatica il tuo carico lungo gli ampi ponti di legno, fra le sbeccature della roccia intravedi per un istante il nastro bianco instancabilmente tessuto dal sole sopra la superficie del mare.  
Ti viene spontaneo salutarlo: se non con la mano, certo con il cuore.

 

Pletruvia è un contrafforte di linda pietra grigia che resiste all’azzurro assalto del cielo.  
A quelle altezze, le nuvole sembrano festoni di carta ritagliati e sovrapposti sopra uno specchio di smalto: ogni contorno è così netto che quasi toglie il fiato.  
Nonostante la stanchezza, l’aroma di legno, resina e cibo affumicato ti riempiono di buonumore. Del resto, c’è tempo per esplorare: hai i muscoli sfibrati, a dispetto dei tuoi confortevoli stivali di camoscio la strada ha ricoperto i tuoi piedi di vesciche e le spalle ti dolgono per il peso dell’equipaggiamento. Frughi fra le pagine del diario- una sequela di grezze pergamene, piene di raschiature sotto le quali è ancora possibile distinguere qualche annotazione in cifre- alla ricerca di un punto in cui si faccia menzione del villaggio.  
Forse anche il viandante senza nome è passato di là e ha appuntato il nome di una locanda a buon mercato in cui si possa risparmiare senza tuttavia condividere il giaciglio con cimici e zecche. Mentre scorri le righe- la grafia è piena, educata, ma nasconde un cursus inquieto: non ti ci vuole molto per immaginare la figura dello scrivente circondata solo della fioca luce di un lume, intorno lo stridere del calamo condotto da un polso nervoso- senti rumore di ferro e una voce maschile alla tua destra. Incuriosita, alzi lo sguardo.  
Non lontano da te, un soldato parla animatamente con un vecchio. Il soldato è bruno, le mani che contrae sopra l’elsa e lungo il fianco splendono olivastre contro gli anelli ossidati della cotta. Tiene le larghe spalle un po’ crollate.  
La schiena ben eretta e il petto gonfio denunciano senza alcun dubbio l’esperienza d’un navigato uomo d’arme, allenato a scattare in difesa, lesto all’attacco, ma da quella postura il tuo sguardo indagatore cattura l’indizio di una latente malinconia.  
Immediatamente desideri saperne di più: hai quasi scordato la tua stanchezza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Libri di famiglia_ : insieme ai libri contabili, più orientati alle attività commerciali, costituiscono un genere letterario e documentario realmente esistente. Si tratta di compilazioni, per lo più per opera di mercanti, in cui si tiene nota di viaggi, commerci ed eventi di rilievo Costituiscono, per la loro varietà, uno dei più affascinanti documenti di lingua e storia dell'Italia fra XII e XVII secolo circa.  
> Se ne fa menzione nella Storia della lingua italiana di Claudio Marazzini, edita da Il Mulino, Bologna.


End file.
